


OTW #IFDrabble Prompt: Fanworks

by WroughtBetwixt



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Gen, IFDrabble, Implied Relationships, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2020, Kink Mention, Light-Hearted, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Paragon of Love Indeed, Polyamorous Barry Allen, Polyamorous Character, Queer Barry Allen, Sex Talk, Sexual Humor, Shippy Gen, Short, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: Iris and Barry both make a startling discovery.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	OTW #IFDrabble Prompt: Fanworks

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was created for OTF's International Fanworks Day. The prompt was "characters discovering fanworks about themselves", and I had a lot of fun writing it! Thank you so much in advance for reading, and any comments/kudos. <3

Barry was having a quiet night at home.  
  
Joe was out on duty. Iris was upstairs, working. There was finally a lull in criminal activity, so thankfully, Wells and the crew gave Barry the night off. Cheeseburgers, root beer, binge watching Dietland-- a perfect evening, by all accounts. He could relax without having anything weird to worry about.  
  
At least, that was until Iris plunked her laptop in front of him.  
  
"Have you seen these?" she demanded, jabbing her finger at the screen. "Any of these?"  
  
Puzzled, Barry picked up the laptop and skimmed the screen. At first, he didn't know what the problem was, but then his brain processed a bit of text-- _his smouldering eyes_ \-- and Barry realized he was looking at a writing website. Specifically, fanfiction. Pages and pages of fanfiction. And somewhere, in the title or tags or description of every single one, were the words 'the Flash'.  
  
The variety was a sight to behold. Flash x Reader. Flash x OC. Men, women, and every other gender conceivable. Top Flash! Bottom Flash! Female Flash! Flash x Oliver Queen? Done. Flash x Supergirl? There. Some of the favorite pairings even had cute names, like Coldflash or Flashfrost. There were fluffy fics. There were angsty fics. There were fics that, Barry felt certain of, he'd need to go to confession after reading. Every sweet, silly, or kinky thing imaginable, and it all involved him somewhere in the mix.  
  
After taking in as much of it as he could without his brain erupting, Barry leaned back and ran his hands through his hair. “Woah, that’s... there’s a lot.”  
  
“Did you know about this?!”  
  
“I had no idea! It’s not like I’ve had a lot of time lately to google myself." Barry peered back at the screen. "What are they about, anyways?”  
  
Iris crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. “It’s mostly fangirls writing about you rescuing them. Except, you know, there's some great ones about you and Captain Cold experimenting with icicles.”  
  
“Like, me and Len using them for...?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well that's impractical."  
  
“And then they have you and Weather Wizard. And you and Vibe. And you and—“  
  
“Is there anyone they’re not shipping me with?”  
  
Pausing her rant, Iris blinked and seemed to actually be thinking. “Well. The Mist doesn’t seem popular.”  
  
“That’s rude," Barry muttered. "He’s plenty handsome. And plays a mean game of poker.”  
  
"Can you be serious for one second?" When Barry gazed at her with a blank expression, Iris sunk her head into her hands. It must have been, at that point, that she recalled the fact that speedsters had an inexplicable tendency towards polyamory. "Oh god, you are being serious.”  
  
“I admire their creativity."  
  
"Their creativity?!"  
  
Barry stopped to admire a particularly well done piece of digital art involving him and the Reverse Flash. "Creativity. And perceptiveness, in a few cases.”  
  
“It’s not funny! People are writing graphic, prolific smut in droves!" Iris threw her hands up into the air. "I had to see that with my eyes, Barry! My own two eyes!”  
  
"What do you want me to do, call the porn police? 911! Someone wrote about me banging Mick Rory in a fursuit, send in SWAT!”  
  
“You know, I honestly can’t tell if that is a joke or not.”  
  
“Irrelevant." Closing the laptop, Barry stood and scooped Iris up into a hug. Grumbling under her breath, she hugged back; he pulled away after a moment, giving her a cheerful smile and trying to actually be serious. "Come on, Iris. People will write whatever they want. It’s not like it's hurting me, or anyone else. We just don't look, and pretend it doesn't exist.”  
  
Iris searched his face, then sighed. “Fine. You’re right. You're also getting me some brain bleach, because I need it.”  
  
"Of course." Barry opened his mouth to suggest getting dinner, when a small detail he'd read among the countless stories popped into his head. "Wait. Wasn’t Westbound90 your old FFNet username?"  
  
Snatching her laptop, Iris bolted towards the stairs, yelling over her shoulder as she fled as fast as she was able. "I'll order pizza."  
  
The door to her room slammed shut.  
  
Barry stared after her, left alone to wonder.


End file.
